The Sioux Community Cancer Consortium (SCCC) is a multidisciplinary group of physicians and allied medical professionals in the cities of Sioux Falls, South Dakota and Sioux City, Iowa dedicated to producing high quality clinical cancer treatment research and cancer control research in a community setting. This quality clinical cancer research is possible because of the dedicated physician staff, an excellent data management support team, and a quality treatment research RN and cancer control RN/data management support team. The SCCC is the only immediately available source of clinical cancer research sponsored by the National Cancer Institute in the Sioux Falls, South Dakota and Sioux City, Iowa communities and their regional referral areas. The geographic catchment area for the Sioux City Cancer Consortium covers 105,000 square miles in the eastern half of South Dakota, southwest Minnesota, northwest Iowa, and northeast Nebraska (depicted on page 47 as a map presentation). The SCCC has been a funded member of the NCI CCOP program since its establishment in 1983. During grant year 5 (1988-1989) the combined accrual of the Sioux Fails and Sioux City components was 126 cancer treatment cases and 66.05 NCI cancer control credits. Accrual during June and July 1989 (1st 2 months of grant year 6) was 26 cancer treatment cases (150 annualized cancer treatment cases per year), and cancer control NCI credits during this same period were 8.85 (annualized 53.1 credits/year). The research base for the SCCC will remain the North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG). Through the North Central Cancer Treatment Group and the Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center, the SCCC will continue affiliations with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) and the Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG). The continued specific objective of this application is to continue to make available to patients in this region the availability of quality NCI sponsored clinical cancer treatment research protocols and cancer control research protocols. One of the goals of the Sioux Community Cancer Consortium is to enter 150 patients per year on clinical cancer treatment protocols and to enter an appropriate number of patients on cancer control research protocols to achieve 50 cancer control credits per year. This is a realistic goal based on the past accomplishment of the participating members of the Sioux Community Cancer Consortium.